dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Where's Terry?
" | nextprod = "Ace in the Hole" | nextaired = "Ace in the Hole" | gallery = Where's Terry? }} "Where's Terry?" is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of . It depicts the first meeting between Max and Bruce. After Terry spots Ollie in the subway station he heads off after him and subsequently disappears. His disappearance doesn't go unnoticed and Max and Bruce team up (in spite of reluctance on Bruce's part) in order to find him. Meanwhile, Batman finds himself lost in a series of underground tunnels with only a young runaway, Dak, to help him find a way out. Things get even more complicated when Shriek realizes that Batman's in the tunnels and traps him in a dead end. Plot Terry, Dana, Maxine and Howard walk out of the Majestic Theater after watching the classic movie Casablanca. Terry and Dana begin to talk, with Dana revealing it was nice to spend quality time together, but is upset of how his job interferes. However, Terry reassures her that despite his job, he reveals that she is more important to him. Terry and Dana then share a sweet kiss, before Terry heads off into the subway. In the subway, Terry notices a suspicious looking individual dressed in a trench coat and hat. Terry follows the man into the tunnels and loses him as a train goes by. However, he continues in anyway. The next morning, his mother notices his bed is still made and believes Terry didn't come home. At school Dana begins to worry for Terry, but believes that Terry must be sick, though Dana remains worried. Out at the Batcave, Bruce finds he can't contact Terry. Worried, he leaves Wayne Manor. Meanwhile, Max and Dana talk over the phone and share information that Terry hasn't been home all day. There's a knock at Max's door and she finds that it's Bruce. Bruce asks where Terry is and where he was. After obtaining this information he heads out to look. Max goes after him and ignores Bruce's orders to go home. Together, they make it to the subway station. Batman wakes up buried underneath rubble staring up at a young boy, who demands to know why Batman's there. Batman explains that he was following someone, he was spotted, then nothing. He asks the boy what he's doing down there. The boy simply says that he's finding Batman the fastest way out. Elsewhere, Ollie notices that there are sound vibrations being picked up by some tracking equipment and signals to Shriek. He tells Shriek that Batman's still alive. Angered, Shriek dons his suit and attempts to cause another collapse but the tunnels make aiming difficult for him. Still he fires away. Batman and the boy continue to walk on and Batman notes that the boy wants him out pretty bad. Batman deduces that the boy is a runaway, but before they can talk further, Shriek's blast causes another cave in trapping the duo in a dead end. Bruce and Max continue to search and he unsuccessfully tries to deter her from going along with him. A group of T's walks by and Max notices that one of them is wearing Terry's backpack. Bruce and Max follow after the Ts and offers to purchase the backpack at any price. However, the Ts are suspicious and jump him. Meanwhile, the boy goes on about how half the students in his school want to be Batman and he's in the other half, preferring to idolize villains. Batman continues to search for a way out and learns that the Gotham River flows around the tunnels and that opening any of the walls will cause a flood. However, the boy indirectly discovers a spot on the wall without condensation and gives out a hollow sound. Believing he may have found a way out, Batman sets up his explosives. Before activating the explosives, Batman asks the boy his name and learns it to be Dak (short for Darius Arthur Kellman). He then activates the explosives thereby alerting Shriek and Ollie to his presence. Unfortunately, when the wall gives, it reveals that there is a support beam behind it. Fortunately, a hole in the roof breaks open and while it's too small for Batman to fit through, Dak can manage. Dak is surprised that Batman trusts him but Batman tells him it's better that only Dak gets out rather than neither of them. Unfortunately Dak leaves and finds himself confronted by Shriek. Elsewhere, Max gets worried waiting for Bruce and goes to check up on him. Finding the Ts are about to beat up on Bruce, she gets them close enough to her, and she sprays them with mace. The Ts release Bruce and he manages to fight off the rest of them. He then interrogates the remaining T and learns where Terry had been the night before. Both Bruce and Max head out to the subway. Back in the tunnels, Batman quietly sits and thinks about his next move. Shriek calls out to him and threatens to kill Dak if Batman doesn't show up. Dak claims that Batman can't show up because he's trapped, accidently revealing that he knows where he is, and Shriek threatens him into showing him where to find him. Max continues to follow after Bruce in spite of the fact that he tells her he doesn't want her there, not because of his pride but because of his conscience. Max still refuses to listen but the debate is cut off when they notice that a repair crew has cut off the tunnel. Bruce tells Max to sneak into the tunnel while he distracts the workers. However, when Max tries, Bruce points her out thereby getting the workers after her and giving himself ample time to sneak into the tunnel himself. Dak takes Shriek to a wall covered in condensation and says that's where Batman is. Shriek destroys the wall, thereby allowing the river to flow inside and is swept away. Dak tries to escape but he too is swept away in the flood. Fortunately, the flood further opens the hole and grants Batman a chance to escape. He follows Dak's cries for help and saves him from falling to his death. Unfortunately, Shriek catches up with him and prepares to kill his enemy. Bruce, however, shows up and defeats Shriek. With the ordeal over, Dak heads for home and Bruce and Terry talk things over. Bruce explains that he's spent most of the evening with Max and the two finally came to an understanding. Below, Max is led away by Subway Security. Terry finally makes it home and prepares to get some much needed sleep but his mother catches him. She takes his holding the blanket as a sign that he's started making his bed in the morning and is relieved to know he's coming home at night. Satisfied that all is well, she sends Terry to eat his breakfast. Continuity * When the T's pass by Bruce and Max they mention going to a VR Room. Apparently VR Rooms are still popular since "Hooked Up". * Terry's suit has now a built-in rebreather, which was presumably installed after he almost drowned in "Lost Soul". Background information Home video releases * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) Production notes * When Terry detonates his explosives, the ensuing explosion is reused footage from the episode "My Girl" when Mr. Eelan blows up a vat of hot led from its support. Production inconsistencies * When Shriek is preparing to unleash another sonic blast, he is wearing his headphones set, which enables him to hear. He puts on his helmet, but when he takes it off his headphones are gone, and he responds to Ollie as if he can hear him. He also doesn't wear the headphones throughout the episode. * When Shriek is talking with Dak, he doesn't have his headphones on, yet he can still hear Dak. Trivia * This marks Shriek's last appearance in this series. He later makes a cameo in the episode "Epilogue". * The full effectiveness of Bruce's new interrogation techniques is revealed in the episode "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped". * The T's make a second (and last) appearance since their debut in "Joyride". * This is the only episode where Terry and Dana kiss. * Dak mentions Blight, Spellbinder and the Royal Flush Gang. Cast Uncredited appearances * Fat T Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond episodes Category:Episodes directed by Kyung-Won Lim Category:Episodes written by Stan Berkowitz